lupinrangervspatrangerfandomcom-20200214-history
Tooma Yoimachi
is , the Blue Ranger of the Lupinrangers. He is 23 years old (24 as of episode 49) and works part-time as a chef at the Bistrot Jurer restaurant. History Some time ago, Tooma worked as a chef in a famous restaurant but quit the job later on. One year later, he began working at the Bistrot Jurer. In 2017, Tooma lost his fiancée Aya Ohira to Zamigo Delma. Provided with a VS Changer by Kogure, butler to the descendant of the legendary thief Arsène Lupin, Tooma was promised that by becoming one of the Lupinrangers and reclaiming the Lupin Collection, he would be able to grant his wish and bring back who he had lost. Becoming Lupin Blue, Tooma joined Red and Yellow, Kairi Yano and Umika Hayami, with whom he made the promise to claim their wish. One year later, infiltrating the illegal casino of Gangler Monster Ruretta Gerou, the three Lupinrangers beat the GSPO officers in shutting down his operations as they retrieved the Comme un cube qui roule. On the following day, Tooma was occupied cooking at the Bistrot Jurer while Kairi received their next objective; the Allume-moi held by Garatt Nargo at the vacant Konoe Factory on Kurehama Pier. Though both Tooma and Umika found themselves seemingly at the mercy of the Gangler Monster, the Lupinranger soon revealed their proficiency in saving themselves while working in a team. However, their battle was interrupted by the same trio of GSPO officers who, to the surprise of the thieves, revealed their own VS Changers which they used to transform into the Patrangers with the intent to arrest both the Gangler and the Lupinrangers. In the ensuing battle, Nargo took his leave as the two Sentai fought, with the Lupinrangers eventually taking off in their enlarged Dial Fighters: Lupin Blue's Blue Dial Fighter successfully eluded Patren 3gou's Trigger Machine 3gou. Once Nargo returned to wreak havoc, the Lupinrangers reclaimed his Lupin Collection piece and were content to leave him to the Patrangers, but when he was revived and enlarged, they boarded their Dial Fighters to face him. Assisted by GoodStriker, a sentient piece of the Lupin Collection whom initially appeared on the Patrangers' side, the Lupinrangers found that they could use his power to combine their Fighters into the Kaitou Gattai LupinKaiser, allowing them to destroy the Gangler Monster once and for all. Taking their new friend, named "Goodie" by Umika, back home to the Bistrot Jurer, the three thieves were met by the Tactical Unit officers. Though the thieves were put on edge, it was soon apparent that the police were unaware of their identities and the Tactical Unit had simply come to eat, however, they were called away before they could order; at this time, Goodie also took his leave. After returning the Allume-moi to Kogure, the Lupinrangers were given their next target: Namero Bacho, whom they found engaged in battle with the Patrangers. Both at the Bistrot and in battle, Tooma repeatedly jeopardized the team in his attempts to seize the Patrangers' VS Changers. Kairi confronted him on this and presented an alternative tactic by using the Patrangers as bait to lure out the Gangler. While the Patrangers were incapacitated, the Lupinrangers, having caught up with GoodStriker, used his power in the VS Changer to finish off Namero; Lupin Red was not combined with his teammates as expected, but split in three, allowing the Lupinrangers to perform a five-man Itadaki Strike. When they mentioned not having told Kogure about Goodie, he hastily took his leave, and it was the Patrangers whose power he granted to form the Keisatsu Gattai PatKaiser and defeated the enlarged Gangler. Returning the Qui a fait qui to Kogure, the thieves learned that GoodStriker would always be difficult to handle and that he could well have had a part in the Patrangers receiving Lupin Collection pieces, after which the Tactical Officers returned to the Bistrot for their dinner date. Personality Tooma is the calm and collected member of Lupinrangers. However, he is prone to making judgments based on emotions alone, such as when he and the others found out the Global Police own VS Changers and Trigger Machines, he decided to retrieve their VS Changers himself so that their goal would be over quicker at the cost of nearly losing a Gangler with his own Piece. He is also very blunt and serious, though he can control himself when necessary. Even when his irritation reached its max, instead of lashing out he calmly went to resign in the Empty Headed Dojo. When the other two Lupins were mocking his aerobics, he just looked away and adamantly but quietly pleaded them to cut it out. However he is not completely heartless, as he gave Goodie to the Patrangers so that Sakuya could get his payback, and even calls him "senpai" one more time afterwards. Video game appearances Super Sentai Legend Wars LupinBlue appears with his team among all Sentai in the mobile game Super Sentai Legend Wars. Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger.png Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger in Super Sentai Legend Wars.png Ranger Powers Arsenal *VS Changer *Lupin Sword *Scissor Shield *Blade Boomerang Mecha *Blue Dial Fighter Appearances: Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger Episodes 1-13, 15-18, 20-25, Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger en film, 26-28, 30-32, 34-45, 47-51, Lupinranger VS Patranger VS Kyuranger - Kaitou Boost= By inserting the Scissor Dial Fighter into the VS Changer, LupinBlue can summon the and the . Arsenal *Blade Boomerang *Scissor Shield Mecha *Scissor Dial Fighter & Blade Dial Fighter Appearances: Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger Episodes 16, 39, 47, 50 - Magic= By inserting the Magic Dial Fighter into the VS Changer, Lupin Blue can summon the Magic Arrow on his right forearm. Arsenal *Magic Arrow Mecha *Magic Dial Fighter Appearances: Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger Episodes 34, 36, 42, Lupinranger VS Patranger VS Kyuranger }} - Keisatsu Boost= By inserting the Trigger Machine Splash into the VS Changer, Lupin Blue can summon the on his right forearm. Arsenal *Splash Buster Mecha *Trigger Machine Splash Appearances: Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger Episodes 32, 48 - }} - Super Lupin Blue= By inserting VictoryStriker into the VS Changer, Lupin Blue can summon the super armor granting him foresight. Arsenal * Mecha *VictoryStriker Appearances: }} - Lupin Tricolor= is a fusion form created by the trio of Lupinrangers combining their powers through the use of the Jackpot Striker. Arsenal *VS Changer Mecha *Jackpot Striker Appearances: Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger en film }} - Patren 2gou= Arsenal *VS Changer *Pat MegaBo Appearances: Lupinranger VS Patranger VS Kyuranger - }} Behind the Scenes *''to be added'' Portrayal *Tooma is portrayed by . As a child, he is portrayed by , who previously portrayed child Hikari Nonomura/ToQ 4gou from Ressha Sentai ToQger. As LupinBlue, his suit actor is . Notes *He is the first Blue Ranger to be a human since Yakumo Katou after two years of absence. **He is the first Blue Ranger since Ryuji Iwasaki to have two non-human predecessors. *Just like Joe Gibken, he is a treasure hunter-themed Blue Ranger who lost someone important to him (Tooma's girlfriend Aya and Sid Bamick, who was brainwashed into Barizorg for Joe). **His backstory involving the loss of their love interests that motivates him as a hero draws parallels to Kamen Riders' secondary Riders such as , , and . Coincidentally, both Ryuga and Tooma are wanted fugitives (Ryuga for the blackmailed murder of Takumi Katsuragi, Tooma for being a phantom thief) and are blue colored heroes. **However, unlike his Kamen Rider counterparts and Joe Gibken, Touma's fiance is actually alive. *Towards the end of the final episode, Touma is seen wearing MagiGreen's Magi Suit (cape part only) before escaping from Dogranio's safe. Appearances References Category:Sentai Blue Category:Lupinrangers Category:Sentai Anti-Heroes Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai Rogue-themed Rangers Category:Sentai second-in-command Category:Sentai Green Category:Patrangers Category:Sentai with 2 colors Category:Characters portrayed by Yasuhiro Takeuchi Category:Sentai Rangers not in Super Sentai Strongest Battle